Experimental Kiss
by Blackfang64
Summary: Your bored and it's a hot afternoon, what do you do? MaiNatsuki Oneshot


**Experimental kiss**

_Great, another freaking boring and pointless afternoon, why am I even stuck in here in the first place? _

"Hey Natsuki, want a soda?"

The blunette twisted her head around staring up at a smiling busty orange haired girl holding two soda cans.

"Yeah, why not" Natsuki replied shrugging her shoulders before catching the soda can. "Thanks Mai"

"No probs" Mai replied, sitting down on the lounge.

_Another hot afternoon, a soda is definitely an excellent way to cool down. _

Pulling the ring back a hissing sound echoed out from the can before the sounds of soda going down the blunette's throat echoed. Mai sat there quietly watching the girl scull down the can in seconds before letting out a satisfying belch. "You know Natsuki, you could say excuse me or at least put some pants on" Natsuki cocked her head around looking down at her body noticing she was wearing only a white shirt and dark blue lingerie with light blue arches design.

"Meh, it's a hot afternoon cut me some slack okay?" Natsuki chucked her can to the side before turning her attention back to her motorbike magazine.

Half an hour passed, Natsuki let out a yawn before closing her magazine. Her eyes scanned over at the clock, looking as though time itself was slowing down on purpose. Natsuki turned her head around to see a site that was enough to make her blush.

"Hey Mai, could you at least were a singlet or something?" Natsuki snickered behind her comment referring to Mai's lack of a a shirt covering her yellow biking top.

"Ha ha very funny, coming from a girl who spent her whole afternoon so far pantless" Mai shot back causing the older woman to go quiet. "Well at least this is a swimsuit and not something i dug up from the prehistoric century"

_Damn that girl, no insults my lingerie and gets away with it. I must find a way to get back at her. _

Natsuki's eyes lit up feeling the idea of something devious popping into her mind. "Hey Mai!"

"Yeah?"

Natsuki got onto her feet, walking towards Mai swaying her hips side to side before taking a seat next to her. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

A blush rose from Mai's cheeks, shacking her head sideways in response. "Hm in that case, do you want to see what it's like to kiss someone?"

"W-what? Who does Natsuki have in mind?" Mai nervously stuttered on her words.

"Hm, how about I start us off?"

"Us, what are yo-" Mai was cut off by the warm sensation of Natsuki's pink soft lifts. Mai sat there in shock, her eyes and body feeling uneasy feeling her body go into shock. Natsuki deepened the kiss pushing her tongue into Mai's mouth swirling it around causing the two to fall back on the couch.

_Hm I have to say for Mai's first time, she's not half bad. This ought to be interesting. _

Natsuki's face was lit up with mischief staring down into Mai's stunned purple eyes, a small chuckle escaped from her lips. Natsuki grinned slightlywhen her tongue became entangled of Mai's own. Their tongues battled hard, Mai gasping and moaning with every stroke of Natuki's tongue.

Natsuki's felt her mouth becoming more lusty feeling her kisses becoming more passionate and hungry. To her surprise Mai was kissing back, it seemed she was enjoying this as much as Natsuki was. After what seemed like forever the two broke away leaving a trail of saliva between them. Natsuki panted softly, her mind translating messages to her on what had just happened. Natsuki shot from her spot towards the bathroom slamming it shut behind her.

Mai laid there dazzled and stunned, her eyes fixed upon the ceiling only the sounds of spitting and rinsing could be heard coming from Natsuki. They were followed by a "Oh God, what did i do?!" Mai smiled warmly to herself.

**End **

**Author: A small MaiNat oneshot, I hope some people like this. Thanx for reading this cracked pairing, hope you liked it! Oh and I'm putting up a poll for the She Wolf story, so if you've read it before don't forget to poll. Thank you  
**


End file.
